


Šíperka

by belldandyE



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Shipping, šípování
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belldandyE/pseuds/belldandyE
Summary: Krátká báseň o shippování, tedy vlastně o šípování.Věnováno Kalamity Jane za to, že vymyslela slovo šíp.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KalamityJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/gifts).



ŠÍPERKA

  
  
Znám jednoho lučištníka, co honosí se pyšně  
tím, že na sto metrů trefí se do středu terče přesně.  
Sleduji jeho dmoucí hruď bez uzardění či studu,  
ty nevíš, co dokážu já, když tvrdě na věc půjdu.  
  
Jsem šíperka, dokážu trefit víc  
než jen jeden terč nebo i třeba lva.  
Jak zacílím, s přehledem šípem svým,  
zasáhnu ne jeden, ale cíle dva.  
  
Můj šíp možná lidé nevidí, však citelně svůj cíl skolí,  
v mé fanfikci postavy si stěžují, srdce i zadek prý je bolí.  
  
Nechte si svoje vzduchovky, samostříly i luky,  
já budu dále šípem svým šípovat pěkné kluky.  
Vy berete to sportovně, sbíráte medaile či ceny,  
však můj šíp, jak zaměří cíl, úniku před ním není!


End file.
